


Interlúdio

by NataliaGAG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Last Battle, Post-War, Powerful!Hermione, powerful!Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaGAG/pseuds/NataliaGAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois da grande batalha de Hogwarts, Hermione se permitiu suspirar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlúdio

**Author's Note:**

> Título → Interlúdio  
> Sumário → Depois da grande batalha de Hogwarts, Hermione se permitiu suspirar.  
> Status → Completa (oneshot).  
> Categoria → Gen (ou Angst...).  
> Rating → PG-13.  
> Spoilers → HP & As Relíquias da Morte (desconsidera tanto a última batalha, quanto o epílogo).  
> Principais personagens e/ou Ship → Hermione Granger & Harry Potter.
> 
> Por favor, caso você encontre algum erro, favor avisar! Eu agradeço =)

Depois da grande batalha de Hogwarts, depois que os mortos já haviam sido contados e os feridos encaminhados à Ala Hospitalar, depois de abraçar os amigos e consolar a Sra. Weasley, depois de tudo, Hermione se permitiu suspirar.

Sentada no primeiro degrau da escadaria que levava à entrada principal do castelo, a garota – se é que alguém possa se referir a ela dessa forma, depois de tudo que ela passara – tinha uma visão privilegiada do campo de batalha.

A grama verde estava manchada de vermelho em vários lugares. Verde e vermelho, as cores da guerra – dos dois feitiços mais utilizados nessa loucura: o feitiço da morte e o estupefaça. Os olhos do garoto que sobreviveu mais uma vez e a cor do sangue – tanto dos amigos quanto dos inimigos que ficaram pelo caminho.

Hermione tinha certeza que, durante muitas noites, ao fechar seus olhos para receber em seus braços Morfeus, somente iria ver cenas em verde e vermelho, até que a areia encantada do Eterno fosse depositada em sua mente. Ela nunca iria esquecer a sensação de ver aquelas cores saindo de sua própria varinha.

Tempos atrás, ela nunca iria se imaginar capaz de produzir um feitiço da morte, afinal, para conseguir tal façanha é necessário desejar a morte de outra pessoa e Hermione não era nada senão uma ferrenha defensora da vida – seja de quem for. Mas ela estava errada. Só quando a feia face da guerra se mostrou para ela é que Hermione pode realmente entender do que era capaz.

Guerra é guerra. A sua vida ou a dos seu inimigo – a vida do seu inimigo ou a do seu amigo. A escolha é realmente simples de ser feita, mas o sentimento que fica depois é o de vazio, de horror ao perceber que com duas meras palavras você é capaz de simplesmente sumir com alguém: uma pessoa que pode ter acreditado na intolerância, mas que teve um pai, uma mãe, quem sabe mulher e filhos que irão chorar por sua vida perdida. Era o sentimento de riscar uma parte da história que poderia ter sido permanentemente do rol de possibilidades.

Ela suspirou novamente.

Quase sentia inveja daqueles que nunca poderiam criar um feitiço da morte, nem ao menos para salvar suas próprias vidas – Ron, por exemplo, nunca conseguiu... A maioria dos Comensais da Morte não conseguiam também – não que eles não fossem perigosos, afinal existem maneiras mais fáceis de matar...

 _Avada Kedavra_ , entre as três maldições imperdoáveis, é a que exige mais poder. Não bastam apenas as palavras e o intento, é preciso canalizar a mágica para que ela entre fundo o suficiente na outra pessoa para que sua alma possa ser retirada a força. Não é um sentimento agradável.

E Hermione teria que conviver pelo resto da vida com o conhecimento de que era capaz não só do intento como do poder necessário para fazer com que as palavras  _avada kedavra_  se tornem mortais. Ela temia que não conseguisse controlar o seu poder com o seu senso ético.

Uma sombra se aproximou por trás dela e Hermione precisou se concentrar para não sacar sua varinha e atacar o recém chegado. Mas o cheiro dele era conhecido e ela sentiu seus ombros relaxarem quando Harry sentou-se ao seu lado.

Os dois ficaram mudos durante algum tempo olhando para aquele jardim de horrores, que antes guardava memórias de aventuras semi-infantis se comparadas às horríveis lembranças da noite que finalmente acabara.

Ele bateu seu ombro esquerdo no dela:

\- Tudo bem?

Ela o olhou incrédula e Harry teve a decência de parecer envergonhado pela própria pergunta.

Olhos verdes acharam castanhos – olhos que guardavam o segredo da dor compartilhada, de tantas desaventuras vividas juntos e da possibilidade de serem qualquer coisa, tudo. Do poder que corria pelas suas veias.

Naquele instante Hermione teve a certeza que Harry seria o único que iria entendê-la. Todos os terrores daquele ano foram vividos juntos e assim eles permaneceram, mesmo quando Ron foi embora.

\- Você foi incrível na batalha, Harry.

Ele corou com o elogio e ela o amou mais do que nunca por isso: quando você vê um homem que matou tantas pessoas quanto você em um campo sangrento de batalha há apenas algumas horas corar por causa de um mero elogio, sua fé na humanidade se restaura. Hermione não era tola o suficiente para achar que tudo ficaria bem, mas uma parte do vazio que estava sentido foi preenchido pelo sentimento macio e quente da sua amizade por aquele garoto.

\- Você também, Hermione.

Nenhum dos dois mencionou as maldições imperdoáveis que o outro havia lançado, mas eles sabiam: Harry vira Hermione lançar um  _cruciatus_  contra Bellatrix quando a comensal estava caída e ela havia se permitido sorrir brevemente ao ver a dor daquela mulher que um dia a tivera na ponta de sua adaga.

Hermione sabia que Harry havia encantado Lucius com um  _imperius_  para levar uma mensagem falsa para Voldemort e que, antes de retirar o feitiço, fez com que ele retirasse a capa e a máscara que garantiam sua proteção e anonimato, antes de fazê-lo ajoelhar aos pés de Gina e pedir desculpas pelo acontecido na Câmara Secreta, enquanto ela o chutava e Harry segurava o feitiço para permitir à garota a sua pequena vingança.

Eles sabiam-se capazes da maldição da morte e podiam ver seus poderes refletidos um nos olhos do outro.

Como a vida poderia ser normal novamente? Harry quebrou o silêncio novamente:

\- Então, você e o Ron...?

Foi a vez dela corar, aquilo havia sido um erro.

\- Na verdade, acho que foi só desespero, Harry... Adrenalina faz coisas estranhas com a gente, não é? Só espero que ele entenda.

\- O risco de morrer também – disse ele rindo e pensando em Gina.

Ambos sabiam que os Weasleys nunca poderiam ser aquilo que eles precisavam. Como eles poderiam ser? Enquanto eles estavam lutando, Gina estava na escola servindo detenção com Hagrid (não que a escola fosse um santuário naquele ano, mas, ainda assim, era um lugar com figuras de autoridade que retiraram a guerra das costas dos jovens na maior parte do tempo). E, Ron, bom, Ron havia os abandonado. Hermione ainda não tinha certeza se poderia perdoá-lo por isso. Agora que o sufoco passara, o ressentimento deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca.

\- Alguém já foi buscar o corpo do Snape?

\- Diretor Snape, Harry – ela o corrigiu, contrariada. Algumas coisas, pelo visto, nunca mudavam.

\- Ele não foi meu diretor, Hermione, por mais que agora eu o respeite pelo que ele estava disposto a fazer e a sacrificar.

Outro resquício da guerra: eles haviam percebido que ninguém era sagrado e ninguém era de todo o mal, a não ser, talvez, o Lorde das Trevas, mas Hermione ainda tinha suas dúvidas, ela tinha quase certeza que um bom psiquiatra poderia ter evitado que Tom Riddle se tornasse Voldemort.

\- A diretora pediu para um dos grupos de resgate vasculhar a Casa dos Gritos. Eles já devem ter encontrado o corpo a essa hora – Hermione não tinha certeza, mas também não tinha a menor intenção de se levantar da onde estava para ajudar ninguém. Ela estava esgotada.

\- Sabe, eu me sinto mal por ele. Agora finalmente ele estaria livre para viver sem ter que cumprir a vontade nem do diretor Dumbledore, nem do Voldemort... E todo aquele tempo em que ele passou me protegendo só para descobrir que eu provavelmente morreria no final. Ele deveria ter sobrevivido.

Hermione olhou para o salgueiro lutador ao longe. Ela concordava com Harry, mas...

\- Eu não sei, Harry. Na verdade, acho que foi um alívio para ele morrer. Tenho a sensação que o professor não esperava sobreviver a essa batalha e, se ele tivesse sobrevivido, não saberia viver uma vida normal. Ele passou muito tempo fingindo ser quem ele não era...

\- É, ele passou praticamente a vida inteira lutando – Harry completou. Ambos sabiam qual era o adendo que estava na ponta da língua do outro: "assim como nós". Será que eles um dia conseguiriam ter uma vida normal depois de passar a adolescência inteira no meio de uma guerra em que eram dois dos principais personagens?

Hermione suspirou mais uma vez e eles trocaram um olhar triste.

Olhos verdes fitaram o gramado sangrento.

Hermione conseguia ver as semelhanças entre Harry e Voldemort, mas para ela as diferenças eram tão grandes que parecia irrisória a chance de ele um dia tornar-se algo parecido com aquele monstro que eles finalmente haviam derrotado.

Mas a vida nunca seria normal para ambos. Não com tanto poder que o ar praticamente vibrava ao redor deles. Hermione sentiu uma ponta de medo: ela somente sentira o ar tremer dessa forma ao redor do falecido diretor e do Lorde das Trevas.

Olhos verdes encontraram castanhos novamente. Ela podia ver nele o medo de não conseguir se conter. O medo que ela não conseguisse se conter. Ela soube que nunca poderia abandoná-lo. Ela sentiu que ele também nunca a abandonaria, afinal apenas eles conseguiriam entender um ao outro. Eles estavam debilitados pela guerra, mas eram mais poderosos do que qualquer outro mago poderia imaginar.

Naquele momento ela jurou, perante os campos sangrentos, em meio às cores da guerra, que ela iria ajudá-lo a permanecer são e ela iria fazer o impossível para não sucumbir as suas próprias trevas.


End file.
